Hors de Question
by DelfineNotPadfoot
Summary: Drago Malefoy est (désespérément) à la recherche d'un colocataire. Hermione Granger est (désespérément) à la recherche d'une colocation. Et, un beau matin, par un miraculeux hasard... - OS.


Bonjour !

Suite à _Sur les Rails_ (OS écrit sur le thème "Hermione et Drago sont dans un train" - _Aller simple vers le passé_ pour Kumi), **Kumi-no-kotoba** et moi avons voulu renouveler l'expérience, à savoir écrire un OS sur un nouveau thème. Nous ne précisons pas que ce thème a été lancé il y a bientôt un an et demi et que la vie nous a ralenties un tout petit peu. Non, c'est inutile de le préciser. Toujours est-il que le voici, et que si vous avez le temps, je vous invite à aller lire celui de Kumi-no-kotoba, intitulé **_Le Défi_**.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**HORS DE QUESTION  
**

**.**

Tout commença un samedi du mois d'octobre, une semaine après qu'il ait laissé une annonce dans la Gazette. Trois mois plus tôt, Drago Malefoy avait emménagé dans un appartement cinq fois trop grand pour lui tout seul, en se disant qu'en tant que Malefoy, il avait besoin de place. Il découvrit rapidement que la vie en solitaire n'était pas si joyeuse que ça, et qu'un elfe de maison ne changerait rien à ce sentiment. Il avait besoin d'une présence humaine.

C'est pourquoi il avait laissé son adresse à la Gazette pour que des candidats se présentent chez lui. « Uniquement le samedi », avait-il précisé, réservant ses dimanches pour travailler sur ses projets. Le prix était également donné, mais celui-ci n'était pas élevé, car, de son point de vue, quand on est un Malefoy, on n'a pas besoin d'argent.

Tout débuta donc en ce samedi matin, quand sa sonnette retentit gaiement.

– Un instant ! cria-t-il d'une voix forte, tout en finissant de boutonner sa chemise.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une vingtaine de secondes pour finir de se préparer et atteindre la porte d'entrée, où l'attendait un potentiel candidat. D'un mouvement fluide et rapide, il saisit la poignée et tira.

À la vue de son visiteur, son assurance faillit quelque peu.

\- Gr... Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, par Merlin ?

Devant lui se tenait Hermione Granger, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne semblait apparemment pas non plus préparée à la vue que la porte ouverte lui offrait. Un silence flotta dans les airs avant qu'Hermione, toujours sur le pas de la porte, n'ouvre enfin la bouche.

– Je viens pour visiter l'appartement, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Mais j'imagine que je peux repartir tout de suite...

Jamais il ne s'était imaginé la revoir après Poudlard. Il s'était dit qu'elle aurait emménagé à la campagne avec Weasley, dans une petite maison un peu crasseuse, et qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de voir sa tête, sauf par un étonnant hasard. Comme celui-ci. Il avait même ESPÉRÉ ne plus la croiser, parce qu'il avait appris à reconnaître qu'il nourrissait quelques sentiments à son égard, et pas simplement haineux.

Il était maintenant face à une décision à prendre, et il avait deux options : acquiescer et la laisser partir sans broncher, ou bien la retenir et émettre l'hypothèse qu'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'ils puissent, peut-être, cohabiter, si jamais, par hasard (mais il en doutait), son profil coïncidait avec ce qu'il recherchait.

Ah, oui, il y avait également la troisième option : lui laisser le choix à elle.

\- C'est comme tu veux. Tu peux faire demi-tour, ou bien tu peux visiter.

L'indécision était clairement peinte sur le visage d'Hermione, comme si elle ne savait pas si le jeu en valait la chandelle. Ses yeux vagabondèrent rapidement derrière Drago, pour y trouver un salon spacieux, décoré simplement, et plusieurs portes et ouvertures qui devaient mener aux autres pièces, qu'elle imaginait soudain comme des copies du séjour qu'elle entrevoyait : jolies, agréables, et chaleureuses. Son regard revint se poser sur l'homme qui lui faisait face et qui l'observait attentivement.

Elle avait vraiment besoin d'un appartement. Que valaient cinq minutes à visiter celui-ci et à s'enfuir à toutes jambes ? Que courait-elle à entrer, mettre ses ressentiments de côté, et se laisser porter ? Avant de se mettre à philosopher sur le destin et le regret, elle avala sa salive et serra les dents.

– Alors, tu as fait ton choix ? demanda-t-il assez rudement.

– Oui.

– Oui, quoi ?

– Oui, j'entre.

Drago haussa les sourcils et s'écarta pour la laisser passer, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Ils restèrent ensuite quelques secondes à s'observer mutuellement sans trop savoir quoi dire, puis s'avancèrent vers le salon.

– Bon, voici la pièce centrale, commença-t-il d'une voix se voulant mesurée. Elle est commune, et donc à partager en, euh, bonne entente, continua-t-il en débitant avec un peu de mal le discours qu'il avait prévu de servir aux candidats.

Hermione sembla retenir une grimace en entendant le mot "partager", mais ne fit aucun commentaire, ce pour quoi Drago lui fut reconnaissant. Il était indécis sur la manière de communiquer avec elle ; c'était un peu comme de marcher sur des braises. Mais seulement intérieurement, car tant qu'il pouvait l'éviter, il refuserait de montrer quelque émotion ce soit.

La pièce semblait agréable à vivre ; les canapés, au nombre de quatre, étaient disposés en une sorte de cercle qu'Hermione aurait qualifié de convivial. Pas un brin de poussière n'était visible ; les meubles étaient immaculés et respiraient le neuf. Ça l'était d'ailleurs un peu trop à son goût, mais il n'était pas nécessaire de le faire remarquer pour le moment. Elle s'approcha d'une commode sur laquelle étaient posés un large miroir simplement encadré, un livre d'un auteur qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et une photo, seule. Elle y reconnut le visage de Narcissa Malefoy, qui souriait tristement avant de cligner des yeux, et elle retint un hoquet de surprise. Les photos offertes aux yeux de tous en disaient long, selon elle, sur les sentiments du propriétaire de ladite photo envers la personne qui y figurait. Elle en vint à la conclusion que Drago avait entretenu, avant la mort de sa mère, une relation particulière avec celle-ci.

Tout en faisant semblant de ne rien avoir vu, Drago la mena dans la pièce suivante par une ouverture qui ressemblait à un minuscule couloir, à droite d'un des canapés. Ils arrivèrent dans une cuisine très bien aménagée, aux placards d'un beige impeccable, et dont les murs étaient peints en blanc cassé. Drago vit Hermione froncer les sourcils, et se demanda si peut-être cela manquait de décoration ou de couleur à son goût. Quel que soit le cas, il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser changer quoi que ce soit. (Enfin... ce n'était que dans le cas hypothétique où elle viendrait habiter dans son appartement, évidemment...) De son côté, Hermione se disait justement que, si jamais elle vivait là un jour, elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser l'empêcher de donner son avis.

– Avant d'aller plus loin, je dois savoir, commença Hermione d'une voix dure qui refroidit l'atmosphère accueillante de l'appartement. Est-ce que tu cuisines, ou est-ce que tu emploies quelqu'un ? Comme un elfe de maison ? ajouta-t-elle avec scepticisme et, elle devait l'avouer, un peu d'amertume.

Il la regarda en haussant un sourcil, puis ses lèvres s'élevèrent sur le côté gauche de son visage pour former un sourire en coin tout à fait espiègle.

– Non, Granger, je n'ai pas d'elfe de maison, et je n'ai aucune intention d'en avoir. J'ai pris les meilleures leçons de cuisine du pays pendant une durée de deux semaines, pour justement pouvoir manger sans m'empoisonner. Tu serais surprise.

– Je n'en doute pas, répliqua Hermione tout bas.

– Ça ressemble étrangement à la fabrication d'une potion, continua-t-il en se demandant pourquoi il était encore en train de parler.

Il mit son écart de contrôle sur le compte de la nervosité. Voilà, il était nerveux. Nerveux d'avoir Hermione Granger dans sa cuisine. Cependant, il essaya de garder la tête haute face à la façon dont elle dévisageait ses placards. Les mains fermement jointes dans son dos, il tourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant d'ajouter :

– C'est évidemment une autre pièce commune, à partager en toute bonne entente.

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air approbateur et évita le regard de l'ancien Serpentard, qui, rassuré de voir qu'il avait repris son assurance, se délecta de cette hésitation.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a par là ? demanda-t-elle en montrant une porte coulissante à laquelle les fines moulures apparentes donnaient un certain charme.

Sans répondre, Drago marcha dans la direction indiquée par l'index d'Hermione et tira la poignée de la porte vers la gauche. Derrière le panneau de bois se trouvait un balcon sur lequel étaient disposées une large table et des chaises, et qui s'étirait sur plusieurs mètres. Au bout, plusieurs plantes qu'Hermione se rappelait avoir vues dans un livre de Botanique étaient entremêlées, comme une jungle miniature. La vue offrait un spectacle époustouflant : l'immeuble surplombait deux rues parallèles qui s'étendaient en une continuité de petites maisons anglaises et raffinées, presque semblables aux rues que l'on pouvait apercevoir dans le Londres moldu ; au-delà se trouvait un parc immense où se reposaient de hauts arbres dont les feuilles viraient peu à peu aux couleurs automnales, et où l'on devinait au loin, dans l'espace gazonnant qui s'était installé dans cette végétation, des enfants jouant sur leur balai miniature. Un peu plus sur la gauche, le dôme fraîchement reconstruit de la célèbre banque sorcière reflétait fièrement le doux soleil d'octobre, et un petit vent qui chatouillait les plantes du balcon ajoutait un côté musical à la vie londonienne.

– Il y a une vue superbe, avoua Hermione, dont le regard dévia du ciel clair au visage de Drago Malefoy.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire du sourire qu'elle lui envoyait, mais il était heureux qu'il lui soit destiné, à lui. Il osa soulever le côté droit de ses lèvres ; cela mêlait bonheur d'habiter un tel endroit, et fierté de la voir ouvertement heureuse. S'autorisant à se perdre un peu dans son regard, il fut ramené au moment présent par la voix d'Hermione, qui avait repris un ton professionnel.

– Je peux voir le reste ?

Sans ouvrir la bouche, il hocha la tête et se retourna vivement pour la diriger à l'intérieur de l'appartement, vers un petit couloir situé à l'opposé du salon. Il la fit ensuite entrer dans une pièce sombre, la traversa rapidement et ouvrit les stores posés aux fenêtres, de manière à ce que la lumière pénètre dans ce qui était en fait une chambre.

Elle était quasiment vide, à part pour un lit et des étagères incorporées aux murs. Ceux-ci étaient blancs, à l'exception de celui qui faisait face à la fenêtre, qui était vert pâle. Hermione sut tout de suite que c'était la chambre destinée au futur colocataire, et s'imagina instantanément à l'aise dans cette large pièce au parquet authentique. Le lit pourrait être déplacé sur un des pans du mur adjacent à la vitre, et elle pourrait installer le bureau dont elle avait fait l'acquisition récemment face au mur vert : elle savait que la couleur l'aiderait à se détendre pour mieux se concentrer lors d'une énième surcharge de travail.

Hermione avait l'habitude de rapporter des dossiers du Ministère chez elle pour pouvoir les traiter quand elle en avait envie. S'il y avait un trop-plein de choses à faire, comment dans la plupart des départements du Ministère, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être passionnée par ce qu'elle faisait – à savoir, organiser les missions des Aurors, lire les comptes-rendus, les modifier pour qu'ils suivent les règles et normes, présenter les résultats devant le Ministre de la Magie, et créer l'emploi du temps hebdomadaire d'une vingtaine de personnes au sein de son département.

Son inspection sembla ne jamais prendre fin, tellement elle se voyait déjà s'asseoir là, dans ce coin, dans son fauteuil favori avec un bon livre, ou bien s'allonger dans son lit (près de la fenêtre), épuisée par sa journée, ou encore...

– Côté déco, tout est libre. Tu as le choix des couleurs, pour les murs ; tu peux y mettre tout ce qui t'intéresse, même des montagnes de livres et un panier à chat.

Hermione sourit faiblement et acquiesça, pensant intérieurement que si Pattenrond était toujours vivant, elle aurait beaucoup aimé partager cette chambre avec lui.

– Je voyais simplement une disposition différente. Autrement, cette pièce me convient tout à fait.

Il acquiesça encore une fois puis se tourna vers le couloir où, un peu plus loin, il ouvrit une autre porte. Hermione le suivit sans broncher et entra dans la nouvelle pièce.

– La salle de bain doit rester propre et rangée, l'informa Drago. J'en ai besoin le matin de huit heures à huit heures trente, et le soir vers vingt-deux heures. Est-ce que ça te va ?

– C'est parfait. Elle est parfaite, ajouta-t-elle en observant ce qui l'entourait, l'air émerveillée, et perdant toute la cohérence qui la caractérisait habituellement.

En effet, la pièce était spacieuse, comportait une large douche à l'italienne dont les carreaux étaient en pierre polie, et deux lavabos brillants au-dessus desquels trônaient deux placards clairs et fermés. Un chacun, en conclut-elle. C'était une bonne chose, pour conserver une certaine intimité.

La visite prit rapidement fin. Il restait trois pièces, et elle ne put en voir qu'une seule, qui était une chambre supplémentaire. Les deux dernières étaient la propriété de Drago – à savoir, sa chambre et sa "salle de travail". Hermione crut mourir de curiosité lorsqu'il lui fit comprendre par le regard qu'elle n'y mettrait pas les pieds. Elle le cacha sur le moment mais, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient assis autour d'une tasse de thé à la table basse du salon, elle tenta de le faire parler.

– Qu'est-ce que tu y fais, exactement, dans ta salle de travail ?

En guise de réponse, il haussa un sourcil. Alors, elle continua :

– Tu peux comprendre que je veuille savoir ce que tu y fais, si un jour j'habite ici, se défendit-elle.

– Qui te dit que tu vas habiter là un jour, Granger ? la défia-t-il d'un ton narquois.

Ce fut le tour d'Hermione de hausser un sourcil, l'air de dire "tu ne m'auras pas à ce jeu-là". Après tout, elle était là, dans son salon, à discuter appartement et colocation. Cette visite était passée de hypothétique à concrète.

Et il dut le comprendre, car c'est ainsi qu'il lui expliqua qu'il travaillait dans la recherche de potions, et que sa salle de travail était en quelque sorte son atelier, qu'il y préparait toutes sortes de médicaments et antidotes, de potions dont le résultat n'était pas encore concluant, et même des mélanges à but personnel. Hermione traduisit "à but personnel" par "complètement illégaux", mais ne broncha pas. Ils continuèrent de discuter de potions, puis dévièrent sur le travail d'Hermione, de ses ambitions et de ses aspirations ; car lui aussi était curieux. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, et, même si elle passa sous silence sa vie sentimentale et les remous de l'après-guerre, elle fut d'une sincérité presque irrationnelle. Après tout, Drago Malefoy avait toujours été l'ennemi de ses deux meilleurs amis, ainsi que le sien durant de nombreuses années. Ça n'aurait pas dû être aussi naturel que de lui livrer sa vie. Et pourtant, c'était d'une simplicité sans précédent.

Elle sourit intérieurement quand lui aussi lui raconta dans les grandes lignes (et même des plus petites lignes) ce qu'il avait fait de son temps ces dernières années. Elle fut surprise de son honnêteté et lui posa beaucoup de questions. Cependant, elle n'obtint pas toujours de réponse précise, mais elle se satisfit du terrain qu'elle gagnait sur le champ de bataille désormais vide qui les séparait. Et à cet instant, les deux derniers soldats qui étaient présents s'affrontaient à coup de questions et de regards étonnés. Mais au bout du compte, ils étaient beaucoup plus en accord qu'aucun d'eux ne l'aurait cru.

Le temps fila à toute allure, et ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'une heure avait déjà passé. Hermione était ravie de découvrir cet individu pas si imbu de lui-même, et dont la haine avait déserté les traits. Elle se voyait bien vivre dans cet appartement, le partager avec cet homme quasiment inconnu. Oublier tout le passé et se trouver un nouveau présent avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Quelqu'un qui avait une personnalité, des idées, et un sourire attrayants... Et de son côté, Drago était heureux de se trouver en sa présence. Ce qu'elle déclenchait auparavant en lui se réveillait à nouveau lentement, tel un fourmillement agréable. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas très sain de vivre si près d'une personne qui vous faisait de l'effet, qui réchauffait votre cœur poussiéreux en riant pour un rien, mais il ne put s'empêcher de prendre sa décision.

C'est quelques coups frappés à la porte d'entrée qui mirent fin à leur échange. Le jeune homme se leva en soupirant légèrement. D'un mouvement brusque, il tira la poignée et Hermione l'entendit saluer le nouveau venu de sa voix aristocratique. La porte se referma aussi brutalement qu'elle n'avait été ouverte, et le reste de la conversation, aussi courte fût-elle, échappa à la jeune femme. Dans le couloir, Drago envoya balader toutes les raisons rationnelles qui pourraient l'empêcher d'appliquer la décision qu'il avait prise hâtivement quelques instants plus tôt, et déclara à l'homme qui souhaitait visiter l'appartement :

– Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais la chambre a déjà été louée.

– Déjà ? s'étonna le candidat, dont l'épaisse barbe dissimulait presque le sourire amusé. Je vous reconnais, vous êtes un Malefoy, non ? Avec tous ces journaux, tout le monde vous connaît, ajouta-t-il comme pour s'excuser. Donc elle est déjà louée ?

Il était petit, tout mince, la quarantaine bien trempée, et sa barbe semblait lui donner quelques kilos mérités. Bon joueur, et devant l'air à moitié désolé du jeune blond, l'homme s'esclaffa et le regarda avec une sorte d'affection.

– J'espère au moins que vous avez choisi une jolie fille, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil qui, s'il n'avait pas été accompagné d'un rire sincère, aurait pu être paraître inapproprié.

Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais il renvoya son sourire à l'homme en face de lui, qui avait l'air aussi sympathique qu'il ne l'aurait trouvé agaçant sept ans plus tôt. Oui, il avait choisi une jolie fille, et par-dessus tout elle était intelligente. Malgré les craintes qu'il tentait de taire, il savait qu'il avait décroché le gros lot.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il regagna l'intérieur de son appartement et y découvrit une Hermione souriante, assise sur un fauteuil différent de celui qu'elle avait occupé auparavant, prenant visiblement ses aises. En réponse au regard inquisiteur de l'ancien Serpentard (elle venait de lui piquer son fauteuil, après tout), elle expliqua :

– Il fallait bien que je les essaie tous pour déterminer lequel je préfère.

Un court silence plana dans l'air, pendant lequel leurs lèvres étirées reflétaient la tranquillité qu'il ressentaient tous les deux, comme deux vieilles connaissances partageant un moment où les mots étaient inutiles. Sa timidité aux oubliettes, Hermione conclut leur marché silencieux :

– Bon, je peux emménager le week-end prochain ?

Sans plus réfléchir, le jeune homme acquiesça en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas trop montrer son impatience. Il avait hâte de voir comment cela allait se passer. Comment ils allaient gérer leurs caractères si semblables et si dissemblables, comment ils allaient faire pour ne pas s'arracher les yeux, et comment lui allait se retenir de faire des avances à Hermione à la façon des Serpentard. Oh que oui, il avait hâte.

Mais d'abord, il faudrait qu'il lui explique que s'il acceptait une fois qu'elle lui vole son fauteuil, c'était une exception. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas deux fois.

Hors de question.

_~ FIN ~_

* * *

**NOTE**

Merci à vous d'avoir lu ! Je n'ai pas précisé le thème entier plus haut, de peur de vous spoiler le peu d'histoire que contient cet OS. C'était donc : Drago et Hermione se retrouvent à faire une colocation. C'était un petit retour vers le Drago/Hermione, mais ça ne dure pas. Et je repars de suite à ma traduction en cours. À bientôt, chers lecteurs !

_DNP_


End file.
